The Gaming Hunter
by Maxanime29
Summary: He died. Then he met Death, and accepted a quest from it. Now he is in Remnant, and he has a mission to complete. He will fight, he will win, because his will to live is too strong to die a second time...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hola guys! This is my first story and is a gamer story. All of you must be thinking "Ugh, another gamer story?", well yes, but there will be many differences, as I have taken a lot of inspiration from other works on the web. So I hope I can have your opinion of what I did right and wrong, and please, if any of you see any error of any kind, point it out, English isn't my first language.**

"Hunter" – Talking

'Hunter' – Thinking

"**Hunter" **– Game Interface

* * *

Chapter 1 – A Hunter Awakening

* * *

It's funny.

I never thought that my life would end like this.

It was, after all, my 18th birthday. My friends and me were out drinking, and were walking near the river, the sound of the fast moving water relaxing me. We were laughing and stumbling, having drunk maybe a drink or five too many.

And then I tripped.

I heard my friends trying to help me before I fell. They barely missed me.

The shock of cold water sobered me up. I tried swimming up and to my friends, the sound of their voices barely audible over the booming of rushing water in my ears. Unfortunately, I was out of breath from laughing so much and the waves made it more difficult. I was near them, their hands near mine; with burning lungs from the lack of oxygen I tried to take the hand, when something hit me in the side of the head. It made my eyesight blurry and forced my mouth open. The water entered my body, in my stomach, in my lungs; and in that moment, I understood that I was going to die.

I tried again to reach them, with the only thing I could see were the darkening lights of nearby streetlights, and my best friend hand. There was a foot between our hands, when my body was stopping to answer me, to my screaming will to live. Less than half, when the current started to drag my limp body away, when my best friend started screaming at me. The gap widened, my body defeated by the natural element I liked the most. My eyes forced themselves to close, my death imminent.

And then I breathed fresh air.

I sat up, my lungs greedily drinking the sweet, sweet oxygen needed to live. When my breath stabilized, I looked around, and I saw a vast expanse of grey. The only color there was grey, only in two tones, one darker, and one lighter. The darker one I was standing on, the ground, and the lighter one up, the sky.

I turned around myself, and I saw something. No, not something, but some_one_.

It was a woman, looking around my age, and a beautiful face. black hair, silver eyes, a beautiful nose and smiling lips that looked so soft that by comparison, pillows looks like a dense rock. She wore a cloak that made her more mysterious, and made me think how she looks under it.

And then she talked.

A voice soft, kind, but sad, like she accepted the nearing death of someone but can't be helped to feel sad.

"Hello, Hunter" she said to the only one there other than her, me.

'H-Hunter? That isn't my name.' I thought.

"I know" she replied like she was reading my- "Mind, yes I can. I know that you are confused, so I will answer any question you have." She told me, with a voice so calm and caring, that she felt like a mother answering her child curiosity.

"… W-What happened? Did I survive?" I asked, still confused by the change of place.

She showed a sad smile, and told me "No, you did not survive."

… So I died. I really died. It seems this is the end, and I couldn't help myself. I started crying. Crying for my friends, who watched me die, and will be traumatized. For my family, that will cry my death every day, their hearts broken by losing me. For everyone and everything, I cried, letting all my emotions out.

It could have been hours, days or weeks, but the woman waited for me to stop crying. And then told me "I am sorry Hunter, but I must ask you this. Will you help me save a world on the brink of collapse?"

"…" Is, is she joking, right?

"Unfortunately, I am not joking. I cannot interact there without attracting _their_ attention." She said, putting special emphasis on their, with her smile turning to a slight frown.

"…" Why? Why me? I have hundreds of thing to ask speeding in my mind, but that question burned a hole in me. Like, I just died, I'm still confused.

"I know that I must asking you a lot for right now, but, if you do not accept, the people there will most likely die, before another person like you appear. So please. I am begging you." She said, kneeling on the ground.

"…" I don't know what to do, but another question escaped my mouth before I could reflect the meaning of her words. "What I have that is different from the others?"

Her answer?

"Your will to live."

"M-My will to live?" I repeated, dumbfounded.

"Yes, even if you died early, your will to live burned the brightest in the last centuries. Someone with that will to live, and the right skills, will be a great help to save the world." She answered me.

"… I accept." I told her, wanting to do the right thing, whatever the cost.

"Thank you. From the bottom of my being, thank you." She said, with a smile so beautiful, that it made me blush.

All of a sudden, my eyesight darkened, and I realized something. "Wait! I don't know your name!" I accepted her offer while knowing nothing of the person in front of me, or of my mission, for that matter.

She smiled. "You can call me… Death."

My eyes closed. And when I opened them I find myself standing on a black space, with a grey screen in front of me.

"**Welcome, Hunter**"

It looked like a game screen display welcoming a new player. And I was that player.

On the right side of the screen there was a line that I pressed immediately.

"**You are the Hunter, a being that was given their power by Death.**

**Please, press the arrow to continue**"

Huh, at least she made it… gentle...

'OH MY GOD! That woman was Death!? I talked to Death!?' I was so excited from understanding that I talked to Death, that if someone saw me, they would have called the police from fear of how was I acting.

I was interrupted from my thought by a sound coming from the screen, like a notification from a phone.

It beeped at me, the arrow blinking black light. So, wanting to continue to explore this gift, I pressed it.

* * *

**New Quest! Complete the tutorial!**

**\- Complete the tutorial by exploring the following pages!**

**\- Status**

**\- Skills**

**\- Relationship**

**\- Quests**

**\- Inventory**

**Rewards:**

**\- LVL UP!**

**\- A random specialization!**

* * *

It seemed like many games tutorial, so I started with the 'Status'.

* * *

**STATUS: It display all of the common information about you, with stats and perks. Perks can be positive or negative, it depends on how you use them.**

**Name**: Maxwell Black

**Title**: Death's Hunter

**Class**/**Specialization**: No/Class

**Age**: 18

**Level**: 0

**EXP**: 0/100

**HP**: 300/300 **\- HP: Health Points.**

**H. Regen**: 0.50/s** \- H. Regen: Health regained per second**.

**?:** ?/?

**?** **Regen**: ?/s

**STR**: 15 **\- STR: Strength represents your physical might, how hard you hit, how much you can carry.**

**DEX**: 24 - **DEX: Dexterity represent your speed, agility, coordination and flexibility.**

**END**: 30 **\- END: Endurance represent your Health and it's regen, the pain you feel and your stamina.**

**INT**: 22 **\- INT: Intelligence represents how smart you are and how fast you can learn something.**

**WIS**: 16 **\- WIS: Wisdom represents how you can use the information you have.**

**CHA**: 14 **\- CHA: Charisma represents how charismatic you look and your level of beauty.**

**Points**: 000 **\- Points: It represent how many points you can use to upgrade your status and skills.**

**Perks**:

Death's Gamer: You are Death Chosen, and your mission won't be stopped by an injury, or fear.

\- Injuries and emotion won't trouble your fighting capacity.

Inhuman Willpower: Your desire to live greatly strengthen your resistance and survival. Many who witness your willpower would paragon you to a monster.

\- Every level, your endurance, strength and dexterity will increase by three.

\- High chance to frighten* your enemy when you continue fighting over your physical limit.

\- **Fear**: enemy stats reduced by 5*(Fear LVL) %. [Fear max LVL: 5]

The Hunter: Every time you fight, you can learn skills from your opponents and grow stronger, never forgetting anything you learned in a fight. Fortunately for you, Death will help you when it's possible.

\- It let you copy skills used by your opponents and create new one by fighting. (note: skill learned but never used won't appear on the Skills page). Ex.: Catching a sword strike will result in the skill "caught blade", and will start at level 3, instead of one.

\- Every time you fight someone, your stats will increase during battle based on the difference on the power level between you and your opponents, their weapons, your action, their numbers and how long the fight lasts. Ex.: if at the start of a fight your abilities can't let you dodge a bullet, after 30 minutes you will be able to start dodging it, after an hour, you will be able to dodge 3 bullets shot in a row, and so on

\- Death can bring you to Its dimension for making you fight someone and let you grow. Remember that it's random and you can't choose when to go there and fight someone.

Emotional Doll: Many says that you can't express emotion easily, so you talk to make them understand how you are feeling. Or how you want them to think how you feel.

\- It's nearly impossible to discern what you are thinking.

\- You can lie, manipulate and exploit someone much easier than normal.

* * *

… Wow.

That are really high stats, and these perks. It seems She really needed someone help.

Now, let's pass to the 'Skills'.

* * *

**SKILLS**: **It display the skills you have.**

Knife handling: LVL 12 EXP: 23.57%

\- You know how to handle a knife, and are capable of doing tricks with it.

\- 12% increase in damage and strike speed when using a knife.

CQC: LVL 23 EXP: 57.92%

\- You know how to fight in close quarters, especially in hand-to-hand combat, thanks to your friends' teachings and your self-training.

\- 23% increase in damage and strike speed when fighting hand-to-hand.

Pain Resistance: LVL 57 EXP: 12.36%

\- You can handle a lot of pain without flinching, thanks to your willpower.

\- You feel 57% less pain from each hit. (Note: This skill reduce pain, not damage.)

Damage Resistance: LVL 43 EXP: 68.74%

\- Because of your years of being bullied until high school, and training with your friends, your body has become more resistant to damage.

\- You will take 21.5% less damage from a hit.

* * *

Ok, the Knife Handling came from my training with the butterfly knife, the CQC came from my friends teaching me how to fight, and Pain and Damage Resistance came from my years of being bullied and from being taught how to fight.

'Relationship.'

* * *

**Relationship: It show the level of the relationship you have with someone; it's level are:**

**Positive: Neutral – Acquaintance – Friend – Close Friend – Best Friend – Family/Lover.**

**Negative: Neutral – Annoyance – Disliked – Greatly Disliked – Contempt – Hated.**

_Death_: Acquaintance 30/100. Gifts: ?/?

* * *

Ok, _ok_, _**ok**_…. Are you telling me, that I can receive gift from _Death_!?

"**Yes."**

Holy Shit! Like, who can tell that freaking _Death_ gave you a gift!? Nobody, other than ME!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed, most probably still shocked by my death.

After calming down, I proceeded to read the 'Quests' tab.

* * *

**Quests: Quests are objectives that you must complete to obtain the rewards. There are three types of quests:**

**\- First-Class Quests: These one are the most important one to follow, they will help and guide you to main cause of conflict and the source of The End.**

**\- Second-Class Quests: This quests are given by people, and could be everything, from challenges, to extermination jobs.**

**\- Challenges: This quests are, like the name imply, challenges to yourself. They could be everything, like do ten reps higher than last time, or kill more beasts in one session.**

**Current Quests: Selection: All**

**Complete the tutorial!**

**\- Complete the tutorial by exploring the following pages!**

**\- Status X**

**\- Skills X**

**\- Relationship X**

**\- Quests X**

**\- Inventory**

**Rewards:**

**\- LVL UP!**

**\- A random specialization!**

**The last hope…**

**-You are ? last hope! If you don't win, everyone will die!**

**Do Your Best Hunter,**

**This, Is Your Mission…**

**\- Save ?**

**\- Save ?, ?, and ?**

**\- Defeat ?**

**\- Make ? reach equality**

**-**_** PROTECT THE SILVER.**_

**-**_**KILL THE BROTHERS.**_

**Rewards:**

**\- ? EXP**

**\- ? Money**

**\- ? Title**

**\- ? Points**

**\- **_**? TITLE**_

**\- **_**? TITLE**__**.**_

* * *

W-W-W-WHAT?! The fuck is this quest?! Kill the Brothers?! Protect the Silver?! The fuck does it mean?! And all these unknown Targets, if you wanted my help at least tell me everything!

Ah, whatever, let's complete the tutorial…. 'Inventory.'

* * *

**Inventory: The Inventory is an Astral Space, made specifically for you. In it, you can carry everything you need, within limit.**

**Show: All**

**\- A wallet: A wallet, with inside it 30$, your ID and a condom. Common.**

**\- Phone: your phone. Damaged by the years of use. Common.**

**\- Black Cargo: Your favorite pair of pants. Wore it at the moment of death. Uncommon. Equipped.**

**\+ Resistance to water by 2%.**

**\- Dark blue boxers: Your underwear. Wore it at the moment of death. Uncommon. Equipped.**

**\+ Resistance of water by 1%.**

**\- Dark Grey shirt: Your Shirt. Wore it at the moment of death. Uncommon. Equipped.**

**\+ Resistance of water by 3%.**

**\- Black hoodie: Your favorite hoodie. Wore it at the moment of death. Uncommon. Equipped.**

**\+ Resistance of water by 4%.**

* * *

… I took out my phone, opened the gallery and watched everything inside it. Photo of me and my friends being idiots at school, videos of us making fun of the teacher by blasting loud music and screaming.

… I miss them.

* * *

**Quest completed!**

**Complete the tutorial! XXX**

**\- Complete the tutorial by exploring the following pages!**

**\- Status X**

**\- Skills X**

**\- Relationship X**

**\- Quests X**

**\- Inventory X**

**Rewards:**

**\- LVL UP! X**

**\- A random specialization! X**

* * *

_Ding! You __**LVL UP!**_

**LVL: **0 – 1

**EXP: ** 0/100 – 0/200

**HP: **300/300 – 330/330

**STR: **15 – 18

**DEX: **24 – 27

**END: **30 – 33

**Points: **000 – 005

* * *

Immediately after the notice of my level up, I felt a rush of power growing in me. It felt warm, incredibly so, like molten steel is being poured in my veins. But it wasn't painful. The opposite, it felt… Good.

**Choosing Specialization…**

…

…

**Done!**

**Your specialization is: Martial Artist!  
\- 25% increased growth of CQC.**

**-100% increase in reaction times and reflexes.**

**-20% increase in damage and attack speed when unarmed.**

* * *

Well, it looks like I have to be the next Bruce Lee.

I barely finished that thought, when I appeared in forest with a black wolf, with armor made of bone with spikes in front of me.

I watched it, and on its head there were words.

* * *

_Grimm: Beowolf. HP: 2300/2300._

* * *

I couldn't help but gulp in fear. This-This thing, had seven times my health, and I don't know any of its stats. So, I tried to run away, only for it to start running behind me. And it was gaining ground_, fast._

I needed a plan if I wanted to live. I was thinking, and thinking, when I noticed that it still hadn't pounced at me. With its speed, it would have taken less than two minutes to reach me, but more than three minute have passed, and it still hadn't reached me. I dared to look back, and I saw it a four, maybe five feet behind, still gaining ground, but slower than earlier.

When I watched in front of me again, I saw a tree less than a three feet away. I moved left, trying to dodge it, and I partially succeeded, only hitting my right shoulder on it.

_\- 8 HP._

I heard the beowolf ran straight to the tree, so I turned back and jumped on its shoulders. I started raining punches on the sides of its muzzle, watching the health drop from 2187/2300 HP remaining. Every one of my hit would take 41 HP out of its health bar, and the damage I was doing was slowly growing.

When it's health started to reach 1600 HP, it started to try to shake me off, however, I hold on, trying to find a better method to kill it, when I noticed a bone spike on its right shoulder. I started punching it, losing some HP out of every hit.

_\- 2 HP._

_\- 3 HP._

_\- 2 HP._

…

Finally, the spike broke off, and I immediately rammed it in the beowolf right eye, making it lose 300 HP.

It howled in rage, and it started to trash me around even more, ramming me into trees trunks and branches. I barely hold on, and continued to stab everything I could hit. I stabbed it in the other eye, in its throat, in the muzzle, I didn't stop. The more I hit it, the more it thrashed, until it managed to shake me off.

I have fallen on cold ground, but I quickly rolled up to my feet. I had lost three quarters of my health, but even my enemy wasn't in perfect condition. Blind, with only 500 HP left and the spike stabbed in the throat, I know I had good chance of winning. Low, but still a good chance.

I rushed at it, dodged a wild swipe of its paw, and started to rain punches on the spike. Two, three, five, ten, a dozen hit, until, finally, it died.

_Ding! You got 14 EXP!_

I grimaced. Obviously, it would be near impossible to level up.

Then, I was bombarded by a barrage of notification.

* * *

_Ding! Because you fought an opponent three times stronger than you, The Hunter activated, gifting you 9 STR during the battle!_

_Ding! Because you fought an opponent four times faster than you, The Hunter activated, gifting you 13 DEX during the battle!_

_Ding! Because you fought an opponent who damaged you so much The Hunter activated, gifting you 16 END during the battle!_

_Ding! Because you fought smart, you got 5 INT!_

_Ding! Because you fought using an opponent weakness, you got 2 WIS!  
_

_Ding! Thanks to your Stats gain, your body shape became better, increasing your CHA by 4!_

_Ding! Your CQC skill has gained two levels!_

_Ding! Your Pain Resistance skill has gained a level!_

_Ding! Your Damage resistance has gained 3 levels!_

* * *

… I became so much stronger, thanks to a single fight!?

No, more importantly, I am in RWBY?!

But I shouldn't think of that, I should go to find a place to rest, after all, I only have 50 HP left…

* * *

**AN: Aaaand Cut! This is the first chapter, tell me what you thought of it! Was it good, was it bad? Criticize me and my story, but don't flame please! I started this story because I have been lurking here for a long time, and every time I left a review was of compliments, or to tell the author what they did wrong and how to get better at it!**

**Ah, the second quest objectives were meant to be hidden for the first chapter! From the second onwards some of them will be clear. **

**And to answer some question that some of you will have, he realized he was in RWBY at the end because he was trying to survive, and some other things...**

**Bye, and have a great time!**

**From,**

**Maxanime.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hola guys! Thank you for the follow and favorites of last chapter! It really made my day. Now I'll leave you to the second chapter!**

"Hunter" – Talking

'Hunter' – Thinking

"**Hunter" **– Game Interface

* * *

I woke up from my room in the hotel. I was lucky enough yesterday to find a village while walking through the forest. It was protected by stone walls, and it's houses all looked the same with some slight variation.

When I entered I realized that I had two problems. The first: I needed a room to sleep, and the second one: I lacked the funds to rent one. I was without a bed, food and a shower. So I tried to found something to do to earn some Lien, without success. After all, I just arrived, with clothes ripped, looking dead tired on my feet, and, most importantly, they didn't know me.

After all, if I was in their place, I wouldn't give the job to me too. It was only thanks to the Takeo that I managed to find a job.

Takeo was a man on his 50s with a slight limp, about six feet tall, with strong arms; on his face he has a pair of charcoal black eyes with black rimmed glasses, long, black and grey hair, that he keeps in a ponytail, and an ever-present grin on his face. His job in the community was of being the mechanic, he repaired cars, he worked on the Bullheads sometimes, and when a Hunter or Huntress needed to have to check their weapons, they usually go to him, sometimes to get him to check them, or to use his equipment.

Now, I work for him, and he even payed me before I even worked a day. He only said to go rest, and so I did. Now, on my second day on Remnant, I would begin to work, and try alter the events that happened in the story.

But first, I needed a shower.

So, I go to the bathroom, undressed and glanced at the mirror.

"What the …" I exclaimed because the person I was looking in the mirror, wasn't _me._

It had black hair, black eyes, and was fit, with a starting of a six pack and muscles definition on the other sides. It had high cheekbones, thin lips, and a small nose. Oh, and it was unnaturally pale. Like, unhealthily pale, paler than Weiss.

When I was on Earth, I had brown hair, brown eyes, and while I lost a lot of weight in the months previous my death, I wasn't this fit. But most important, I looked like a man at the first glance. On Earth, my face was identical to that of my mother, and my body shape tended to emphasizes my ass, so when I fully shaved myself, I looked like a girl at the first glance. Now, the only thing I had in common with my dead self are the cheekbones and the nose.

Still shocked by this, I entered the shower, and tried to calm the swirling mess that are my thoughts, and partially succeeding.

Dressing myself with the only clothes I had available, I exited the hotel and gone to work.

When I arrived there ten minutes later, Takeo was already there, hammering something on the anvil.

"Hey, you finally arrived!" he exclaimed upon seeing me.

"Yes, sorry if I'm late." I answered him.

"Ahahah, it's ok, after all it's just the first day." He responded.

"So, what I shall be doing?" I questioned him.

"Well, you will help me with moving things, helping me forge farming tools and weapons, and if you do good enough, maybe I can let you help me with the mechanical aspect of my job." He answered me.

Well, seems like I have a day of hard work ahead of me…

Takeo, God bless that man, explained to me how everything worked, and let me try the movements of hitting something in the right way with the hammer to forge something straight. Under his supervision, I tried. It looked like shit, full of bumps and recesses on the outside, but Takeo just laughed and said "Next time, it will be better!"

During the day, when I finished moving everything for the day, I tried a couple more time, the results were better, but only slightly. At the end of the day I was tired, like after a workout. But the results were good, for me.

* * *

_Ding! Due to forcing yourself to hit something hard past your limit, The Hunter activated, gifting you 3 STR!_

_Ding! Due to continuous strikes that required precision, The Hunter activated, gifting you 1 DEX!_

_Ding! Due to forcing yourself to hit something hard past your limit, The Hunter activated, gifting you 4 END!_

_Ding! You gained a new skill! _

_Ding! Thanks to your hard work, your boss payed you 70 Lien!_

* * *

Crafting: LVL 1 EXP: 72.86%

\- With this skill, you will be able to create anything, as long as you have the time and the materials.

\- 1% increase in crafting speed and equipment Stats.

* * *

Yes, today has been good. I learned that The Hunter activates even when I'm not fighting. Most probably it activates by pushing myself beyond my limits.

If it so, I will make this day even better.

When I returned home, with bags full of food, I asked the system a something.

"How much time do I have until the first episode of the series start?"

This, will tell me what to do, if I have the time to train enough to go to Beacon, or I will have to act as an outside force.

"**5 months, 29 days, 3 hours."**

Yes! That's good! Now let's see if it can tell me how strong is, say, Yang.

* * *

**Rough Estimation of Yang Xiao Long Current Stats.**

**STR: ? (At least 25 times higher than you).**

**DEX: ? (At least 19 times higher than you).**

**END: ? (At least 26 times higher than you).**

**INT: ? (At least 21 times higher than you).**

**WIS: ? (At least 19 times higher than you).**

**CHA: ? (At least 29 times higher than you).**

* * *

I blanched.

She was that much stronger than me!? I know that I was weaken than her, but… I never thought of that much!

Wait, if I was so much weaker, then… the Grimm I fought yesterday was really, really young… and it was playing around with me. It didn't consider me a danger to it until the end.

I took a deep breath to center myself, and then I started to train.

If I wanted to make a difference in the war, I need to train harder than everybody else. Right now, I'm so weak that even _Jaune _could beat me right now. That is the difference of between our worlds, they were forced to get stronger to survive. And hunters, they even had years to train their body and refine their fighting style, and even be capable of using it against an opponent that move and act different than humans. And Faunus too, since here people with animal traits are the norm. I needed to refine my fighting style, and be capable of using it against the Grimm. During yesterday fight, I wasn't able to use my legs, after all while my punches may be good now, I have always been good with kicking. Like, my friends asked me if I really didn't receive any martial arts training.

But… "Game, there is a shop function right?" I asked to the system.

"**Yes."**

"How can I access it?" I asked again.

"**By using all five of your points to buy it."**

I instantly bought it. I have only five points, but I will become stronger easier thanks to The Hunter, than using points.

_Ding! New Feature unlocked! _

* * *

**SHOP: The shop permits you to buy objects, perks, skills and persons. To buy something you need money, the quantity of money changes based on the rarity of what you want to buy.**

_**What do you desire to buy?**_

* * *

"Gravity Seals." I need it, to increase my stats even faster. If I have this, even if it increases gravity by 10%, it's good.

* * *

_Ding! Gravity Body Seals. Price: 10800 Lien_

* * *

Shit! There goes my plan…

But, at the moment, the sky is dark. I will train for an hour or two, then go to sleep. Tomorrow, I will ask Takeo if he know anyway to earn money fast.

* * *

_Ding! Because of your hard training, The Hunter activated, gifting you with 4 STR!_

_Ding! Because of your hard training, The Hunter activated, gifting you with 2 DEX!_

_Ding! Because of your hard training, The Hunter activated, gifting you with 3 END!_

_Ding! Thanks to your hard training, your CQC skill has gained 3 levels!_

* * *

When I woke up, these screen were there, showing the progress of my training.

I got up, showered on gone to work.

When I arrived, Takeo immediately sent me to move the new box arrived earlier in the morning. At the three fourth mark, Takeo called me for lunch.

"Hey, brat, what do you want to do?" he asked me, looking beyond me, seeing something that isn't there.

"I want to be a Hunter." I answered him.

"Yeah, I should have realized it…" He whispered.

After that, the screen opened, showing me a lists of options.

* * *

_Takeo gift. Choose one:_

_\- 12000 Lien, 3 level in Crafting skill._

_\- + 12 STR, + 15 END._

_\- A weapon forged by Takeo._

* * *

I immediately chose the Lien, an opportunity like this I couldn't miss it.

"Here." He said, while giving me the money.

"Why?" I asked him, thinking like I already knew the answer.

"Because you, have a dream. The same dream I once had, the dream that ended because I took an arrow to the knee." I sweat dropped. Like, seriously, did he have to make a Skyrim reference?

"But why now? Couldn't you have waited to know me better?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter, after all, the sheer determination you showed was proof enough to me." He answered.

"In about a month, a group of Huntsman should come, when they will go away, I'll try to convince them to let you go with them." He told me, smiling.

"… Thank you, for everything." It was the only thing I could say to him. After all, this man gave me 12000 Lien, because he wanted to see me succeed where he failed.

"Think nothing of it, now let's go, we have work to do!" he answered me laughing all the while.

* * *

_Ding! Due to forcing yourself to hit something hard past your limit, The Hunter activated, gifting you 5 STR!_

_Ding! Due to continuous strikes that required precision, The Hunter activated, gifting you 3 DEX!_

_Ding! Due to forcing yourself to hit something hard past your limit, The Hunter activated, gifting you 7 END!_

_Ding! Thanks to your hard work, your crafting skill has gained three levels!_

_Ding! Thanks to your hard work, your boss payed you 70 Lien!_

* * *

When I arrived home, I immediately bought the Gravity Seals.

* * *

_Ding! You bought a new skill!_

Gravity Seals: LVL 1 EXP: 0.00%

\- These seals, once activated, will augment the gravity the user feels, letting them train their body harder than before. For a limited amount of time.

\- Increase Gravity by 10%*LVL.

\- Last for two hours.

* * *

I grinned in joy, and immediately activated the skill, and marks appeared on my skin. I immediately notice the difference; it was like trying to move while underwater.

Even if it has a time limit, it's good enough for me at the moment. After all, keeping them on all the time would make me underestimate myself, and when I would remove them, I wouldn't be able to control my full power.

I immediately started training. I closed my eyes, and tried to imagine a someone standing in front of me. And then I attacked.

Left hook.

Right jab.

Uppercut.

Parry the strike, capitalize with a palm strike on the sternum.

Right kick on the stomach, another on the chest.

Twirling my waist to follow my leg descent on the ground, I raised my left and I kicked him in the face with a roundhouse.

Dodge the paw strike.

Punch it in the throat.

Knee it on the snout.

For two hours I continued hitting thin air, until the Seals disappeared.

Then I dropped down, panting from fatigue, and looked at the result of my training.

* * *

_Ding! Because of your hard training, The Hunter activated, gifting you with 8 STR!_

_Ding! Because of your hard training, The Hunter activated, gifting you with 13 DEX!_

_Ding! Because of your hard training, The Hunter activated, gifting you with 14 END!_

_Ding! Thanks to your hard training, your body improved, increasing your CHA by 6!_

_Ding! Thanks to your hard training, your CQC skill has gained 6 levels!_

_Ding! Thanks to your hard training, you managed to get enough knowledge to be able to fight Grimm easier!_

* * *

Yes! This is what I was asking for! If I train like this, then I will reach the stats needed to enter Beacon!

But, right now, I think I'm going… to …sleep.

* * *

A month has passed. Three days ago, while I was working, the Hunter team has arrived. Takeo told me they graduated from a 3rd class academy, so even a first year Beacon student could fight on par with them, or so they told me.

The first of two things worthy of note are the perks I received when my stats reached 150s.

* * *

_Ding! Because your STR reached 150, you are granted a perk!_

_Ding! Because your DEX reached 150, you are granted a perk!_

_Ding! Because your END reached 150, you are granted a perk!_

* * *

Ogre's Strength

\- Your might is like an enraged ogre. You hit stronger and faster than a puny man.

\- 10% increase in attack strength.

\- 10% increase in attack speed.

Water Movement

\- You are always in control of your body, any action you do, don't a movement wasted.

\- 100% increase in flexibility and reaction times.

\- 20% increase in attack speed.

Leather Skin.

\- Your skin is like an animal hide. Only without fur.

\- 5% decrease in damage.

* * *

The second one thing to note is the fact that, in the second week, the stats gains slowed. Like, the stats that I would gain in a day, now I gain it in three. The reason?

* * *

Gravity Seals: LVL 3 EXP: 4.07%

\- These seals, once activated, will augment the gravity the user feels, letting them train their body harder than before. For a limited amount of time.

\- Increase Gravity by 10%*LVL.

\- Last for two hours.

* * *

In a month, it only leveled up two times, and my body is getting used training at that level. I need to fight something strong, and fast.

And I know of a single way to do it. Even if I don't have an Aura.

Tonight, I will go out to hunt Grimm.

* * *

**AN: Well, what do think? Yes, in the last chapter he survived because of sheer luck and his will to live. And well, for Yang stats, this is an AU, I will power up everything, but civilians. After all, if the God of Death send him there, then there must be a reason…**

**Sorry if it is shorter than the first chapter, but this chapter was made for mainly setup everything that would happen in the next ones. And I will tell you something, a couple more chapter, and we have finished the prologue.**

**Now I will post his stats.**

**Name: **Maxwell Black

**Age: **18

**Specialization: **Martial Artist

**Level: **1

**EXP: **14/200

**HP: **1860/1860

**H. Regen.: **3.00/s

**Aura: **LOCKED

**Aura Regen.: **LOCKED

**STR:** 154**  
DEX: **171

**END: **186

**INT:** 43

**WIS: **27

**CHA: **65

**Like his stats? And yes, he thinks and read in the background, he isn't stupid. It's just, that those two stats grow at a "normal" rate.**

**One last thing, don't expect me to upload a chapter this fast everytime. It depends on the time I have free, and if school is acting like a bitch.**

**Now, it's time for a little game!**

**I put some real info about me in this two chapters, and I will continue to do so. If any of you think you found something, tell me in a PM. If it is true, then I will tell you something in regards to this story.**

**Bye, and have a great time!**

**Maxanime.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hola guys! Thanks for reading the last chapter! I hope you liked it! Right now, I have edited the first chapter, because I have noticed a couple of errors here and there and it seems it didn't like my formatting, so I tried to make it look better. Still a bit different than what it looked on Word, but it's better than before.**

"Hunter" – Talking

'Hunter' – Thinking

"**Hunter" **– Game Interface

* * *

It is time.

I exited my room as silently as I was capable. I walked towards the walls and stopped when I was about a couple dozen feet away from it. The walls ware more than thirty feet tall, so I couldn't jump over it. I started running towards it.

In less than a second, I nearly covered all the distance between me and the city walls. Less than three feet away, I jumped and, for the first time in both my life, started to run on vertical surface.

Four steps.

Six steps.

At the seventh one, I reached the edge, gripped it and hauled myself up. I immediately jumped off the wall on the other side, and I ran as fast I was I capable of running.

Once I ran a good distance from the village, I stopped running. Wow, having stats so high sure is cool. I run like, about two miles in a minute, so… I think I ran about… 120 mph? Yeah, more or less. And I'm barely breathing hard.

I continued to fantasize about how fast I could go in the future, how much a point would change my speed, and everything else, when I heard growling. I immediately turned around to face the Grimm I know was there, only to realize, there were _five_. And all of them were bigger than the first one I fought. While the first Grimm I fought was about as tall as me, so six feet tall, more or less, every one of these Beowolves were at _least_ ten feet high, with patches of bone armor covering their limbs, backs and chest. And let's not forget the dozens spikes on their body, I don't want them to feel excluded, after all.

I grinned at them, took my stance, and waited for their move. They started to surround me. I tensed my muscles to prepare myself.

* * *

_Grimm: Beowolf HP: 10500/10500_

* * *

A couple of seconds later, the one in front of leaped at, so fast that it looked like a blur to me. I bended backward to let it pass over me, and using this chance to hit it on the stomach thrice, doing it a 1000 HP of damage. It crashed against one of its companion, doing to itself 36 damage, and its friend 47.

I got up and started running to one of the three still at full health. When I reached it, I did a vertical split and kicked it on the muzzle, making it lose about 500 HP.

I immediately moved out of the way of a paw of another Grimm and used the chance to hit with a roundhouse kick on the neck (_Beowolf: 9956/10500)_, making it stumble away for a couple of steps. I capitalized on this chance, kicking it on the side three times, one landing on an old injury _(Critical Hit! Beowolf: 7962/10500)._

My body started heating up, and I grinned. _The Hunter has activated._

I sprinted towards the only Beowolf still at full health, dodged a paw swipe, kicked its leg, dodged another strike, punched it on the snout, and continued like this for another five seconds, being stopped by one of its friends charging at me, jaw wide open. I managed to stop it from taking a bite at my chest, only to get my right arm stuck in his mouth, while I just crashed into a tree.

_\- 219 HP_

I kneed it several times on the jaw. Each hit more or less doing 300 HP, while losing dozens myself from trying to free myself.

_Crack!_

I took out my arm from its broken mouth, punched it on its snout, kicked it on the throat, dodge a wild swipe, punched it thrice on the chest, dodged again, gave him my side, and kicked him once _(Beowolf: 4190/10500), _twice _(Beowolf: 3669/10500),_ thrice_ (Beowolf: 3097/10500), _and the fourth time I kicked him in the broken jaw._ (Critical Hit! Beowolf: 1934/10500). _It all happened in ten seconds.

The final kick was enough to push him away. I was hoping to get a couple of seconds to breathe, but immediately the one I did a vertical kick lunged at me. I rolled down, letting it sail over me and smash against the tree. I jumped, took the back of its head in my hands and smashed his muzzle on the trunk of the tree multiple times. _(Beowulf: 6457/10500 HP)._

I left him down there, stunned by the hits, and ran towards the one with nearly 8000 HP left, with the others still around me, trying to kill me quickly. Heh, just my luck, I get these that are both strong and experienced.

I jumped and kicked him on the chest, used a paw of another Grimm to jump away. I landed on the shoulder of the one with the lowest health and started raining punches to its head, until, finally he died. The first of five. _(Beowolf: 0/10500)._

The one with its health around 9500 HP rushed at me. I parried the first strike (_-12 HP)_, kicked it in the stomach, barely dodged a wild swing from another Beowolf behind me, hit the second one on the stomach, pushed the first one away and started to rain hits to the second one. (_Beowolf: 1867/10500)._

A third one charged at me, dragging me away from the nearly dead one, and launched me away with a swing of its claws.

\- _208 HP!_

I bounced on the ground (_-8 HP), _and when I finished, I was face to face, with another of the group. It swung it's claws at me, I rolled away and kicked it on the snout; it tried to bite my leg, I moved sideways and kneed him on the side of its face, and finally it moved backwards, letting me get up from the ground. It tried to jump me, but I twirled to the side and used the force from the spin to augment the power of my punch. (_Critical Hit! Beowolf: 6035/10500)._

I immediately turned to the one with least HP and we started another dance of dodge and hit. Until he died. The second one. (_Beowolf: 0/10500)_.

I turned towards the Grimm nearest me. We both ran to each other, I attacked first with a sequence of three punches, it retailed with a swing of its clawed hand that barely scratched me (_-23 HP), _I answered him with a kick on the stomach and one on the chest,I moved out of the way of its next strike and kneed him on the jaw, punched him in the snout three times and I finished it with a series of ten, high speed punches. The third one down. (_Beowolf: 0/10500)._

I faced the other two. They were near together, so I couldn't take them one-v-one.

If they think that's a problem for me, well, they have got a surprise coming.

I run towards them, and they do the same. I dodge the first strike, I punch the attacker and kick the other one. I hit them as hard as I can and as fast as I can, tens of punch, kick and claw strike connecting to what we perceive as an enemy.

Until finally the second one, with a kick on the chest area, die. (_Beowolf: 0/10500)._

There is only one remaining.

We both are tired, him with about 1800 HP left, me with less than 300.

I charged at him, my vision blurry from tiredness. I punch him once, twice, and I push him to the side with a spinning hook kick. I finish him with a kick to the neck with the other leg. _(Beowolf: 0/10500)._

Five out of five. I win.

Immediately after that thought, I fall on the ground, my legs unable to keep my bloody body up anymore. I need to rest a couple of minutes before returning home.

But, if this is the price to pay for strength, then it was a good compromise. Even if I won't do it again for a while.

* * *

_Ding! Because you fought an opponent two times stronger than you, The Hunter activated, gifting you 31 STR during the battle!_

_Ding! Because you fought an opponent two and half times faster than you, The Hunter activated, gifting you 33 DEX during the battle!_

_Ding! Because you fought an opponent who damaged you so much and for continuing to fight even when tired, The Hunter activated, gifting you 32 END during the battle!_

_Ding! Because you fought smart, you got 15 INT!_

_Ding! Because you fought using an opponent weakness, you got 21 WIS!  
Ding! Thanks to your Stats gain, your body shape became better, increasing your CHA by 17!_

_Ding! Your CQC skill has gained 14 levels!_

_Ding! Your Pain Resistance skill has gained 15 levels!_

_Ding! Your Damage resistance has gained 10 levels!_

_Ding! You __**LVL UP!**_

* * *

**LVL**: 1 – 2

**EXP**: 14/200 – 19/400

**STR: **182 – 185**  
DEX: **204 – 207**  
END: **218 – 221

**Points:** 000 – 005

* * *

How lucky I am. Seriously, how lucky.

After all, if I didn't have these insane reflexes, then I wouldn't have survived and I would have died at the start of the fight.

But right now, I need to return home, shower and _sleep._

* * *

It was the next morning when I woke up, sore as hell from the fight. I sluggishly got up, trudged to the bathroom and opened the water, waiting for it get cold. In the meantime, I looked at myself on the mirror, my still tired brain having some problems finding what's wrong. I ignored it for the moment, and washed my face; when I looked at my reflection again, I saw it. My eyes had some specks of red in them. Fortunately, they weren't noticeable unless you looked at me from a really close distance.

I continued looking for any more difference. A bit more muscle definition on the arms and legs, abs showing a good six pack, slightly wider pectoral muscles, the face look the same and the hair… are different.

It isn't that big of a difference. It looked like… really dark grey? I don't know how, but my body is changing.

Game, is this the work of The Hunter?

"**Yes."**

Why?

"**ERROR: ANSWER IMPOSSIBLE."**

I frowned. If the system can't answer me, there must be a good reason. And unfortunately, I think I will get these answers, sooner than I want.

But, lucky for me, I need to go to work. And I cannot miss work, after all, I need to max the Crafting Skill if I wanted to create my own weapon, and right now, it's level 71.

Sure, it will be a prototype, but it will be better than nothing for now. It will require lots of testing and maintenance, but hopefully I can create my weapon.

I changed clothes and started walking to work. Right now, I can only work and train. Yesterday I survived, but I don't know if I can survive something like that again. So, I will wait to fight.

* * *

A couple of weeks have passed.

The Huntsmen will go away tomorrow, so I am in my room preparing my bags. I don't know how, but Takeo managed to convince the team to bring me with them to Vale. So I'm preparing myself for tomorrow, after all, need to go to Vale, and UNLOCK MY AURA!

Seriously, it has been one month and half since I arrived here, and I still haven't unlocked it! It driving me crazy! The fuck I need to do to use it?!

I took a deep, calming breath, and continued what I was doing. Once I finished, I trained, thinking about the future of Remnant, and hoping for the best tomorrow.

Unfortunately, this bad feeling I got in my gut has gotten stronger than ever, since the two weeks it appeared.

I woke earlier than normal, feeling restless. I took a long, warm, relaxing shower, waiting for the time to go away from here. Once I finished, I clothed myself, took my bags and started walking to the docking area of the Bullhead.

There, I waited for the Hunters. Ten, twenty, thirty minutes I waited, until they showed themselves. They started talking to me, but I was barely capable of answering them, as the feeling I felt started to grow even stronger.

In the end, the Bullhead arrived. We entered and seated ourselves, the Huntsmen on one side, and me facing them.

It rose off the ground, and got away from the settlement. I looked down, to see it for the last time.

They started to talk, while I stood there, on edge, waiting for something.

… I got that something.

The Bullhead shook. Once, twice, thrice. When it shook for the fourth time, we started losing altitude.

Fast.

In less than 10 seconds, we will crash on the ground, but they were ready. They put themselves in position to lessen the impact, and I copied them.

And all I saw after that, was fire.

* * *

I woke up, with one of the Hunters above me. The female of the team, specifically. She talked to me, but I didn't listen to her, my brain was still rattled by the crash and the screen in front of me.

* * *

_Ding! Congratulations! Thanks to external help, you have awakened Your aura!_

* * *

**Aura: **1000/1000

**Aura Regen.: **2/s

Aura: LVL MAX

Aura is the power of the soul. It protects and empowers you. Unfortunately for you, you can't use the barrier that is instinctual in its functions for the people of Remnant.

\- Aura will grow with meditation.

\- It give a starting boost 300 Points in your physical stats, as long you have Aura left.

\- 200% increase of reflexes and reaction speed.

\- The stats boost Aura give will increase the more Max amount of Aura you have.

* * *

It's good. It's really good, even if I don't have a shield.

And all of a sudden, everything came crashing back. The sound of fire and fighting, of bullets and of air being cut. Of the huntress telling me to run and the pained scream of her team.

I slowly got up, only to see one member of the team being cut in half. Not by a sword, no, by a staff.

I looked at the wielder in the eyes. A shiver passed through my spine, and his gaze changed. From boredom, to happiness.

I didn't hesitate to turn around and run for my life. After all, what could I do to someone who is capable to take head on a Hunter team? Even if they are third rate, even with my aura boost, they could beat me in less than twenty seconds. And that is for a single one. That guy was capable of taking head on three of them, and managed to kill one. So I'm pretty sure I don't have the slightest chance of winning.

I continued running, for minutes, hours, I don't know. I only stopped because the ground beneath me exploded outward, forcing me to roll in the grass to recover myself.

I slowly got up, and I saw him there. Bloody, smiling and looking straight at me.

He was wearing a sleeveless white hoodie, black gloves, black jeans and combat boots. In his hand, the black staff he used to kill the team. It looked like a normal staff, by Remnant standards, so the chance for it to mechashift to another weapon is small. By contrasts, it's design was extremely contorted, with snake-like grooves running through it. It was frankly intimidating.

_He is intimidating. _

And then he talked. And my fear of him increased even more.

"So I finally found you, Death Chosen One."

* * *

**AN: AND CUT! This is the first chapter for the end of the prologue! I needed it to set up everything for the end, and for him to go where he needs to go, and do what he need to do.**

**In this chapter we saw a fight. A good one, I think. Not good in the grammatical sense, no, but in the sense of showing is growth in power and skill. Remember that is best feature in combat is his reaction speed and reflexes. Why is the boost from aura for reflexes and reaction speed so high? Well, continue reading my story to find out!**

**At the end of next chapter, I will post his stats. So, wait for them.**

**Bye, and have a great time!**

**Maxanime.**


End file.
